Breathe No More
by Londra
Summary: Her body is perfect. Her smile is better than perfect. She is a porcelain doll, drowned in luxury. The media adores her. She hates it. There is only one reason she tolerates this life her husband. The problem is, he loves her reflection. Oneshot. DHr.


**Disclaimer: **JKR owns the characters and the song is copyrighted to Evanescence.

Summary: Her body is perfect. Her smile is better than perfect. She is a porcelain doll, drowned in luxury. The media adores her. She hates it. There is only one reason she tolerates this life; her husband. The problem is, he loves her reflection. One-shot. DMHG…

Rating: PG-13 (Parental Guidance - Not suitable for children under 13)

**Breathe No More**  


She sat down on her bed, staring at the mirror in front of her. She sighed deeply, lost in thoughts. She stared at her reflection for hours, wondering why she was so different than she used to be. What had changed in her? She wasn't the lively and cheery girl she used to be.

**_I've been looking in the mirror for so long._**

Her emotions were drained, she felt no desire to live. She only felt weakness. Her mind was failing her body. She took a glance the mirror once again, surprised how she could look so alive. Her hands were numbly cold, yet her eyes were sparkling with life. She was miserable, but her reflection was smiling. While she was being crushed and tortured inside, her body held no signs of it. Not her reflection.

**_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side._**

She broke down into silent tears. Her sobs silently echoed in the large room, not making its way through the huge door. She wasn't what she saw. She wanted to change. Change back to who she really was. She grabbed a comb and attacked her hair, trying to ruffle them up, just like they used to be. They stubbornly stayed straight. She hurled the comb towards the mirror, causing it to smash and go into splinters.

_  
**All the little pieces falling, shatter.**_

They slowly showered the floor, covering it in small pieces of broken glass. She bowed her head down, and saw what she dreaded. Millions of her perfect visage staring back at her. Her silky brown hair falling to the small of her back. Long and dark eyelashes surrounding her beautiful large umber eyes, now stained with tears. This wasn't who she was. She wasn't perfect, but her reflection didn't agree.

_**  
Shards of me,**_

She had wanted to become perfect. She sold her soul, to become who she was. A miserable porcelain doll. She didn't want this anymore. She wanted her old self back. She bled deep inside, while her soft and smooth lips smiled, revealing her perfect teeth. She wanted to turn back, but she couldn't. It was too late.

_  
**Too sharp to put back together.**_

She was the icon of beauty, of perfection. Just like in her dreams. She received envious glances from women older her age. She was an object to be displayed to public when needed. Every step she took was over a red carpet. Everything that touched her silky skin cost more than a fortune. She was drowned in jewelry. In luxury. She just smiled , because that was what everyone wanted. Because no one listened to what she said.

_  
**Too small to matter,**_

She reached her hand out, and picked up a small piece from the many of mirrors which were scattered around, examining it in her palm. A drop of tear fell onto the mirror, blurring the vision. Washing her perfection away, at least in the mirror. She slowly closed her fingers on the mirror and shut her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She let out a silent gasp as she felt the sharp edge of the mirror cut through her flawless skin.

_  
**But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.**_

She opened her hand, and weakly smiled at the sight of her finger reddened with a few drops of blood, mixed with tears. Even she couldn't handle her own reflection. It was too perfect. More perfect than she ever wanted it to be.

_**  
If I try to touch her,**_

Her eyes traced the line of blood, which was now trailing towards her wrist, almost reaching the bracelet her husband had bought her last year on her birthday. It was just as expensive as everything she owned, holding a large ruby, matching her red satin dress.

_  
**And I bleed,**_

Droplets of blood dripped down her forearm, expressing her mental or physical anguish. Or both. She felt too drained to tell the difference between the two. Maybe they were the same thing after all.

_**  
I bleed,**_

Tonight she was going out on a dinner with her husband. Their weekly routine. All for publicity. The media loved to see the couple who fit one another so perfectly. Some said it was a match made in heaven. The gorgeous brunette was meant to be for the handsome blond. She remembered her bliss during their wedding, where for the first time she had seen so many reporters racing each other to talk to her. She was flattered at first. Soon, she got used to it. Even sooner, she got bored of it.

_**  
And I breathe,**_

Her husband was the top of the elite society, and so was she. Everyone respected her. Her words were obeyed as if they were orders. But she had no true friends. She had chosen him over them. Sadly enough, she didn't regret it. She loved him with every inch of her heart, and she wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop. Despite the fact that she knew he couldn't love her. She just wanted to pretend that he loved her back.

_**  
I breathe no more. **_

Footsteps that she could now recognize came closer to the door as she drew her wand and tidied the room. She cleared her arm from the blood and healed her cut. Nothing else was healed.

**Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.**

A young man, with a strong and slightly built body came in, his platinum blond hair falling down to his steely grey eyes. His face lit up as he saw his wife looking as beautiful as ever. He didn't even notice she wasn't smiling.

_**  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.**_

He went next to her, took her slender hand and planted a gentle kiss. She slowly stood up, fighting back the tears. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. It looked perfect. It just wasn't. She wished it were. It was emotionless.

_**  
Lie to me,**_

She wanted him to kiss her hungrily. She wanted him to shove her against the wall and capture his lips into hers. Just like he used to. She wanted to go back to those times when a brief kiss would turn into a long session of making love. She wanted to remember how he savored every single part of her. How he took his time, as if trying to memorize every curve of her feminine body. She wanted them back.

**_  
Convince me that I've been sick forever._**

'You like the dress?' he asked, smiling at her. The dress was a dark red, close to bordeaux, trailing all the way down to the carpet. She nodded. 'It was made in Italy, just for you.' She smiled back. She didn't care about the dress. She wanted her husband back. But she knew she couldn't have him. Back.

_**  
And all of this,**_

'You're stunningly pretty tonight.' He complimented. 'Just like you always are.' He added. She didn't even blush like she used to. She just gave another charming smile and said 'You're flattering me.'

_**  
Will make sense when I get better.**_

'No I'm not.' He laughed. 'Come here, see for yourself.' He prompted, pointing towards the mirror. She didn't want to go. He pulled her towards the mirror, she stubbornly glued her feet to the ground. He laughed at the childish sight of her, trying to fight him back. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the front of the mirror. The place she dreaded the most.

_**  
But I know the difference,**_

She glanced at the large mirror, where she saw a blissful couple, one in the arms of the other. The picture seemed so familiar. She did look gorgeous, and he looked so attractive. It looked so real, it seemed so hard to tell the difference between the reflection and the reality. But she could.

_**  
Between myself and my reflection.**_

'You see?' he asked, grinning. 'Yeah, I see.' She replied, biting her lip to fight back her tears. She recognized this perfect image of a couple. Everybody's wish. They looked like they were painted on a canvas. Flawless. He never saw her. He only looked at her reflection.

**_  
I just can't help but to wonder,_**

She wanted him to love her. For who she was. She wanted Draco Malfoy back, the way he used to be. She wanted him to love her not because she had a perfect body, but because she was Hermione Granger. She didn't want to share her husband with her body.

_**  
Which of us do you love.**_

He slowly placed her down and left, telling her he was waiting for her downstairs. After he shut the door behind his back, she groaned in frustration and threw the first thing which came into her hand forcefully to the mirror. For making her seem so perfect..

_**  
So I bleed,**_

She grabbed a piece of mirror for the second time today, and stared at it. No matter what she did, she was perfect. And she hated it. She shut her eyes and thrust the sharp edge of the mirror into her bare skin. The pouring blood, perfectly red, rushed down her skin towards her dress, as she tried to remember. How…

_**  
I bleed,**_

How she had been fallen for his sweet words. How she had believed him when he had told her he loved her. How she had loved him back. How her friends had warned her. How she had gone on despite what everyone said. How she had accepted his proposal. How they had gotten married. How she believed they actually could be.

_  
**And I breathe,**_

How he was putting a great act up. How she was only an item which completed his reputation. How she was being pampered like a princess because of her surname. How he had only fallen in love with her beauty. How he had never loved her for who she was. How her body was the reason she was here. And it was sad, he didn't know it. He thought he loved her. He never saw her for who she was. He only saw her smiling, never crying. He only saw her flawless beauty. And maybe that was what made her very attractive to him. He thought she was strong.

_  
**I breathe no...**_

She erupted into tears again, the taste of her salty sadness lingering in her mouth.

_  
**Bleed,**_

She was losing her breath as every second passed. Her blood trailed down her beautiful dress, soaking it. She could feel the pain on her skin, yet her mind was too numb to react. A cloudy feeling was surrounding her, forcing her to shut her thin eyelids.

_**  
I bleed,**_

She could not breathe anymore. Nor did she want to.

_**And I breathe,**_

She loved him so passionately, he relished her body. She had devoted her life to him, he had adored her smile, loved her reflection. She had given up everything she had for him. Her friends, her future…

_**I breathe,**_

The worst part was that she did not regret it. At all.

_  
**I breathe-**_

Another drop of crimson blood fell on the floor, concealed by the black velvet carpet. Silently. Just like her life had been. Just like her death would be…

**I breathe no more.**

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! That took four hours. For four bloody hours I was sitting in front of this laptop, and listening to the same song over and over again. Now I know it by heart! I know the story was kind of depressing, but again I don't like writing fluffy stories at all. It wasn't meant to be a songfic really, but then the song fitted in so well. I really get frustrated when they put ten lines of a song together and then write some stuff. I prefer doing it one by one, step by step. Also, the other way it gets all mixed up, and I get too lazy to read the whole song. 

By the way, to those who didn't get it, the song's name is _Breathe No More, _and it's by Evanescence. Lyrics are from www dot azlyrics dot com.

Ok, anyway I'd really appreciate it if you review. :.:looks around hopefully:.:


End file.
